staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 lipca 1992
TVP 1 08:00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Teleferie - rycerze i piraci oraz "Przygody Psa Cywila" - serial prod. pol. 10:05 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10:30 Pod jednym dachem /4/: Rywale - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 11:30 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią - U czy O 11:45 Swego nie znacie... - katalog zabytków: Lubiąż 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Przerwa 16:20 Program dnia 16:25 Kino Teleferii: Partnerzy - serial prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial kom. prod. USA 17:45 Prawa miłości /1/: Młodzieńcza miłość - prod. BBC 19:00 Wieczorynka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Wszystko, czego zapragnie twe serce... - tokijski recital duetu Hall i Oates z zespołem instrumentalnym 21:05 Artysta z głową w płomieniach - film dok. o Ignacym J. Paderewskim 22:00 Program publicystyczny 22:15 Haich Life 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22:55 Jutro w programie 23:00 Dom /11/: Jedenaste - nie wychylaj się - serial TP 00:30 Program na czwartek TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:40 Przeboje MTV 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Piłkarze /3/: Ambitny tata - serial anim. prod. jap. 09:00 Transmisja Obrad Sejmu 16:25 Powitanie 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Sport: Olimpijczycy 16:55 Losowanie Gier Liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17:00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Historia cyrku /1/: Wyższa szkoła jazdy - serial prod. franc. 19:00 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 19:30 Wielka piłka 20:00 Odlecieć stąd /2/ - serial obycz. prod. USA 20:55 Miniatury: Encyklopedia impresjonizmu 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Ekspres Reporterów 22:00 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Bogusław Schaeffer "Kaczo", reż. Wojciech Ziemiański 23:05 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - film (prywatny) z pobytu gen. Ketlinga-Prugara w Szwajcarii 23:35 Teatry nad Olzą - film dok. 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na czwartek TV Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Kangurek Hip-Hop - film dla dzieci 16:15 Program satelitarny MTV 16:25 Studio Regionalne 16:50 Estrada młodych artystów 17:30 Gdzie są dwaj albo trzej zebrani w imię moje - program 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Program satelitarny MTV Screensport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Sprint - mag. kolarski 9.00 Longitude - mag. sportów wodnych 9.30 Międz. turniej tańca: rock and roll 10.30 Go - mag. sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Barcelona 1992 - mag. olimpijski 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi samochodów turyst. w Niemczech 16.30 Zawody La. w Birmingham, 18.00 Zawodowy motocyklizm - runda 3, Luksemburg 18.30 Zawody inwalidów na Alasce 19.30 Jeździectwo - show w Zelham, Holandia 20.30 The Ultimate Challenge 21.30 Kolarstwo górskie - Puchar Świata 22.00 Formuła 3 w Niemczech 22.15 Światowa liga siatkówki 23.15 Golf PGA - przegląd tyg. 23.30-1.30 Baseball MTV 7.00 Awake on the WiIdside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. Michaela Jacksona 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 18.30 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski 20.00 Dial MTV . widzowie wybierają 5 nąjlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - inform. muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 - wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, pop. wykonawcy 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 9.55 Playahout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - . ser. obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restles - ser. obycz. 13.00 St Elsewhere - ser. obycz. 14.00 E. Street 14.30 Lunchtime - talk show 15.30 Another World - ser. obycz. 16.15 The Bredy Bunch - ser. obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - ser. komed. 18.30 Diff'rent Strokes - ser. komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street 20.00 Alf 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica - ser. s-f 22.00 Chances - ser. obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Doctor - ser. komediowy 24.00 Tattingers - ser. 1.00 Telegazeta